ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mickey Mouse Revue II
'The Mickey Mouse Revue II '''is a Walt Disney Universe attraction which will be located in Disney's Hollywood Studio's, replacing Lights! Motor! Action! Extreme Stunt Show. It will be a sequel to the original 1971-2009 attraction. It will also feature a different pre-show with some of the 2013 Mickey Mouse shorts and it will be more like a traditional concert. Details *There will be more programming for the animatronic figures similar to how the characters act in the original MMR and their respective films and series. *Mickey's lines will be recorded by Bret Iwan. *The characters will be accurate to their animated versions. But Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Fifi, and the Wardrobe will combine their stage musical and animated variants. *Lumiere's singing voice will be provided by Hassan Nazari-Robati (the current Broadway actor who played him in the stage musical version of ''Beauty and the Beast). *The queue will have a new style, new posters, Mickey's PhilharMagic posters, Disney Broadway musical posters, and a new larger stage. Characters and their musical instruments *Mickey Mouse - conductor *Minnie Mouse - violin *Fiddler Pig - violin *Robin Hood - violin *Friar Tuck - violin *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - violin *Stitch - guitar *Olaf - guitar *Goofy - upright bass *Max Goof - upright bass *Owl - upright bass *Kanga - upright bass *Princess Anna - bass viola *Princess Aurora - bass viola *Prince Phillip - bass viola *Belle - bass viola *Beast - bass viola *Little John - bass viola *Daisy Duck - cello *Cinderella - cello *Prince Charming - cello *Wendy Darling - cello *Princess Tiana - cello *Stacy Hirano - cello *Lilo Pelekai - ukelele *Prince Naveen - his ukelele * Princess Merida - her harp *Scrooge McDuck - bagpipes *Merida's brothers - bagpipes *Launchpad McQuack - bass guitar *Candace Flynn - bass guitar *Darkwing Duck - banjo *Gosalyn Mallard - banjo *Honker Muddlefoot - banjo *Pluto - high hat cymbal *Fifer Pig - flute *Baloo (Talespin) - flute *Rebecca Cunningham - flute *Kit Cloudkicker - flute *Clarabelle Cow - piccolo *Molly Cunningham - piccolo *Horace Horsecollar - oboe *Bonkers D. Bobcat - saxophone *Ludwig von Drake - clarinet *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - saxophone *Ortensia - clarinet *TweedleDee and TweedleDum - clarinets *Mad Hatter - bass clarinet *March Hare - helps with bass clarinet *The White Rabbit - trumpet *Louis the Alligator - his trumpet *Huey, Dewey, and Louie - trumpets *Webby Vanderquack - trumpet *Cubbi Gummi - trumpet *Sunni Gummi - trumpet *Phineas and Ferb - trumpets *Baljeet - trumpet *Chip (Rescue Rangers) - trombone *Dale (Rescue Rangers) - helps with trombone *Gus - trombone *Jaq - helps with trombone *Perla - helps with trombone *Suzy - helps with trombone *Bernard - trombone *Bianca - helps with trombone *Dumbo - tuba *Timothy Q. Mouse - helps with tuba *Buford - tuba *Perry the Platypus - tuba *Zummi Gummi - tuba *Grammi Gummi - tuba *Tummi Gummi - sousaphone *Gruffi Gummi - French horn *Winnie the Pooh - kazoo *Piglet - harmonica *Tigger - his tail as a guitar *Rabbit - slide whistle *Eeyore - harmonica, hunny pot as a drum, cymbals, and bells *Gopher - washboard *Darby - washboard *Roo - snare drum *Lumpy - his own trunk as a trumpet *Christopher Robin - snare drum *Pleakey - bongo drums *Jumba - tenor drum *Humphrey the Bear - tenor drum *Merlin - cymbals *Mushu - gong *Practical Pig - piano *Esmeralda - her tambourine *Peter Pan - his pan flute *Pinocchio - triangle *Michael Darling - triangle *John Darling - triangle *Jiminy Cricket - strings *Geppetto - xylophone, wooden blocks *King Louie (Talespin) - timpani drums *Gadget Hackwrench - drums *Monterey Jack - helps with drums *Zipper - cornjug * Kristoff - his lute *Rapunzel - her hair as a harp *Flynn Rider - helps with plucking Rapunzel's hair Musical numbers *"Opening Medley": "Heigh-Ho"/"Whistle While You Work"/"When You Wish Upon a Star"/"Circle of Life"/"Topsy Turvy" *"Someday My Prince Will Come" - Snow White *"The Silly Song" - The Seven Dwarfs *"Bella Notte" - Tony and Joe *Clara Cluck's part from Mickey's Grand Opera *Willie the Whale's montage sequence *"Scales and Appreggios" - Marie and Duchess *"Little Girl" - Clarice *"The Three Caballeros" - Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca on guitar, and Donald Duck on maracas *"Friend Like Me" - Genie *"A Whole New World" - Aladdin and Jasmine *"All in The Golden Afternoon" - Alice and the flowers *"Out There" - Quasimodo *"Colors of the Wind" - Pocahontas *"Part of Your World" - Ariel *"Under the Sea" - Sebastian, Flounder, and the other sea creatures *"Hakuna Matata" - Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba *"Go the Distance"/"One Last Hope"/"Zero to Hero" - Hercules, Phil, Meg, and the Muses *"Reflection" - Mulan *"Let it Go" - Elsa the Snow Queen *"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" - Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, and the rest *"Be Our Guest" (Broadway version) - Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, the Wardrobe, the featherdusters, and the kitchen gadgets (combining their movie and Broadway musical variants) *"The Mickey Mouse Club Alma Mater" - Everybody Category:Disney attractions Category:Attractions Category:Sequels Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Walt Disney World Resort